The present disclosure related to a print control apparatus, a print control method and a print control program that control operation of an image forming apparatus, as well as an image forming system that includes the image forming apparatus and the print control apparatus.
A print control apparatus, such as a personal computer, is used to control operation of a printing apparatus that is an image forming apparatus. The print apparatus activates software called a printer driver, and causes a display apparatus such as a display to display a print setting screen including various setting items. While looking at the print setting screen, the user performs setting manipulation to specify setting contents of the setting items using input apparatuses, such as a mouse and a keyboard, which are connected to the print control apparatus.
Print control methods have been proposed which display diagrams visually representing specified setting contents.
Among print control methods for printing apparatuses that print images on cut sheets is a print control method that causes a display apparatus to display a figure which represents a cut sheet, and which displays a letter facing in a direction matching a setting content of the print orientation.
Meanwhile, print control methods proposed by Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2009-157806 and 2013-159103 each cause a display apparatus to display figures representing places where to cut a continuous sheet, in a print setting screen displayed on the display apparatus.